1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indicator panel, which is illuminated by backlighting, for a vehicle instrument panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally known to provide an instrument panel disposed in an occupant compartment of a vehicle and in front of seated occupants therein. The instrument panel is provided with an indicator panel including meters or gages such as a speedometer, engine tachometer and the like. For the meters or gages, a plurality of indicia such as numerals and scales are printed by screen printing. The indicia are colored in desired colors and have transparency so as to show desired illumination colors in a case where a backlight is turned on. The indicator panel is provided with another indicia for warning, which are colored in similar colors with a base color of the indicator panel but show illumination colors when a backlight is turned on so that the occupants become aware of the warning only when the backlight is turned on.